


懦弱（CP：光熙X玛奇玛）已完结

by Bacteria_C



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 大概脑补一下当初光熙与玛奇玛的交集
Relationships: Makima/Quanxi (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

弩箭除了战争以外，别无他用。

当初去当恶魔猎人，说白了也只不过是因为除了打架以外其他什么都不会，自己碰巧又比那些二半吊子恶魔强太多。

名为光熙的恶魔猎人对当下的生活不喜欢也不讨厌。毕竟作为一个客观存在的物品而言，喜欢或讨厌这样的情绪是另一个维度的东西……弩箭是没有感情倾向的。

但她得活着，为了不被找到，不被利用，她只能模仿人生活的方式活着。

恶魔猎人这行算是做得有声有色，一开始政府拨款试运行的时候整个部门还只有她一人，后来随着猎魔需求的增多，世界各地也开始有不要命的人效仿她，有的出卖自己可以偿付的代价与恶魔签订契约，有的则做过身体改造，把恶魔融合为身体的一部分。有些人是与恶魔有深仇大恨，有些则只是为了高额的赏金，还有单纯觉得猎魔挺有意思的。

猎人猎魔的动机五花八门，而光熙却只想活着，相对自由地活着。

她不讨厌高层安排给她的搭档岸边，岸边这个男人挺英俊，在人类里算是身手了得，无论她想不想承认，有搭档效率就是会提高。就算不喜欢男人，她也犯不着跟钱过不去。

几年的猎魔生涯如白驹过隙，对魔课人手越来越充足，她的生活一成不变，岸边比以前狡猾了，身体素质却在下滑。

“你觉得死可不可怕？”女子望着落地窗外熙熙攘攘的街道低声问道。

男人摸了摸自己长满胡茬的下巴：“比起死，我更害怕老。你当然不会理解这种烦恼啦。”

“我倒觉得有比老和死更可怕的东西。”修长的手指叩击着桌面，光熙撑着脸颊缓缓吐出一个“蠢”字。

岸边愣了一下，顿时开怀大笑：“这就是我打算一直干这行干到死的原因啊，要是退休在家呆傻了还不如去死呢。”

光熙哂笑了一声，起身拍了拍他的肩膀：“找死也是蠢的一种，好好活着啊。”

她只想好好活着，但这个简简单单的理想被玛奇玛轻而易举地驳回了。

那天，一名自称内阁直属恶魔猎人的人降临了对魔特异一课，而在与那人对视的一刹那，光熙感受到了久违的恐惧……

“找到你了。”橙发女子微笑地直视着她。

光熙强作镇定地回答：“这位小姐，你恐怕认错人了。”

“我怎么会忘记临阵脱逃的你呢。”玛奇玛直视着光熙的左眼，像是要看穿她的灵魂。

一直不自觉屏着呼吸的光熙叹了一口气：“不算吧。打都打完了。你要找电锯人，接着找就好，可以别扯上我吗。”

玛奇玛轻笑了一声，岔开了话题：“总之今后的工作还请多多指教。”

“呵，你来过家家的吧。”光熙扯松了领带，这里的气氛太压抑了，压抑得她快要喘不过气了。

“哪里。活得有点梦想不好吗？”女子摊手耸了耸肩，神态自若。

光熙的嘴角僵了一下，她没有再接话茬，礼貌地告辞之后便开门离去了。

走出办公大楼的光熙脑海中只有一个念头，逃。

她已经被找到了。从今天开始，内心深处的恐惧已经安插在了自己身边，而她已无处遁形。

近来岸边找她喝酒的次数变多了，向来对男搭档的生活没什么兴趣的她还是多问了一句最近有发生什么吗。

“玛奇玛她，总把我的学生弄死。”男人已经喝得烂醉，口无遮拦。

“这样啊。”光熙垂下眼眸，她懂得人类的感情，她也知道正是因为拥有这些感情，人类才活得这么辛苦。

“那从今往后，把你教的属下当玩具如何啊？”女子冰冷地建议道，“不倾注什么感情，单纯用猎杀去训练他们，不仅效率高，你自己也能轻松一些。玩具被玛奇玛搞坏了，让她给你换个新的。”

“不愧是你啊，光熙。”岸边竖起大拇指，猛地又灌了一口威士忌。

她知道岸边听进去了，但也知道岸边做不到。

因为岸边是人，而人有心。

之前做恶魔猎人这份工作，光熙并不觉得有什么烦恼。但自从玛奇玛来到对魔课之后，她的生活就被搅得一团糟了。

关于玛奇玛的目的，与其说她不想知道，倒不如说是不敢。例会不得不面对玛奇玛已经成了她每周必须经受的苦刑。而玛奇玛似乎非常喜欢把她留下来独处，这是让她最难以忍受的事。

“不合作吗？”这一次，橙发女子开门见山地问她。

坐在会议室椭圆桌另一端的光熙没有抬头：“我无法和你签订契约，我既不是人类也不是恶魔，做不到。”

“那如果我……”

光熙难得失礼打断了她：“既然你想做什么都易如反掌，何必开口问我？”

玛奇玛站起身，缓步走向了她。

光熙厌恶这种压迫感，每一步都是恐惧阴霾笼罩她的倒计时。

“因为我忽然发现……”玛奇玛弯下腰，凑到了她的耳边……

“交涉是一件挺有趣的事情。”

玛奇玛离开的时候带上了会议室的门。高挑女子站起身双手插袋走到窗边，对魔课最近弄到了不少经费，就连大楼都是新盖的。

光熙打不起精神，她觉得这个环境太不安稳了，由玛奇玛这种翻手为云覆手为雨的人物掌控对魔课，她将没有选择，只能按照那女人规划的轨迹行驶。

一旦不合对方心意，早晚会发生她最为恐惧的事——被支配，然后堕落成一具没有脑子的行尸走肉。

鬼知道这女人的耐心什么时候就会突然耗尽呢，干脆找个机会辞职算了……

所以说恶魔就不该在人间生活。

虽然她自己也没什么资格说这句话。


	2. 2

玛奇玛似乎想要收集当初围剿电锯人的武器恶魔们，其中自然包括自己体内的弩箭恶魔。不想知道啊，不想知道……

这个女人的出现对光熙而言就像是被判处了死缓，最糟糕的是谁也不清楚什么时候执行，也许是玛奇玛想要实施她不为人知的计划的时候，又或许是她心情不太好的时候。

本来就喜欢喝酒的岸边现在可以说是泡在酒缸里的程度，光熙用膝盖都能猜到他的新属下又被玛奇玛拿去当棋子了。自从玛奇玛开始掌管对魔课的行动以来，随着行动效率激增，恶魔猎人的死亡率也在增长。对这个国家，乃至这个世界而言，只要猎魔率能增加，表面上来看这就是件好事吧。

但光熙不是那些热血青年，也没有岸边对于猎魔有那么崇高的理想抱负，她只知道人类一日不放弃对恶魔力量的依赖，恶魔之祸就一日无法解除，但她对这些并没有什么兴趣去干预。

“既然你那么喜欢自由，当初为什么答应公安被收编呢？”

对面传来玛奇玛温和的嗓音，正在食堂吃午饭的光熙头也没抬地回了她一句“懒得筛任务”。

“所以是因为公安分派的任务更和你心意啊。”玛奇玛也打开了餐盒，她明知道光熙没有和她聊天的意愿，依然继续聊着，“岸边最近有和你抱怨过我吧。”

“他话痨，抱怨你还没抱怨酒吧新来的酒保多。”光熙没有多说什么，就算吃饭的时候玛奇玛的威压没有平常那么重，她也不想因为自己失言不小心害死老搭档。

“光熙，我们所做的一切，从一开始就是为了把这个世界变得更好，你只需要笃行就好。”女子把鬓角的碎发挽到耳后，撑着脸颊看着对面的女子。光熙浅色的睫毛蛮好看的。

“你什么时候也变得这么话痨了。需要我的力量就拿走，成天猫捉老鼠可不像你的风格。”光熙说归说，就这么被回收当然心有不甘，但她深知自己面对玛奇玛并没有什么选择。

“因为光熙变得比以前有趣了。”玛奇玛握着筷子的手搭在桌上，并没有吃饭的意思。

光熙的呼吸稍微重了一些，橙发女子饶有兴味地看着她有些困扰的神情。

出乎玛奇玛意料地，光熙夹起了自己餐盒里最后一片鲭鱼，递到了她的嘴边……

“吃鲭鱼吗。”

玛奇玛惊讶地瞪大了金色的眼瞳。一瞬间，光熙有种周遭滞重的空气流动起来的错觉……紧接着，眼前的女子又恢复了微笑，欣然吃下了喂给自己的鱼片。

“今晚任务结束我们谈谈。”

“不了，我会困。”光熙垂下眼眸，把餐盒阖上离开了餐厅。

=============================

光熙把断刀扔在地上，架起了摇摇晃晃的岸边走到楼下。

她严重怀疑岸边就是想被她亲手拖走才会假装喝醉，明明在讨伐恶魔的时候他步伐稳健头脑清醒，战斗一结束就又变回了一滩烂泥。

她招呼了一辆出租车，把岸边连搡带踹塞进了车里，给司机报了下岸边的住址，自己则打算呼吸呼吸新鲜空气走回家。

就在这时，她的肩膀一沉……

她猛地回头，正撞进橙发女子熟悉而冰冷的金色眼瞳。

“我不是说，今晚任务结束我们谈谈吗？”

光熙闻言反感地微微蹙起了剑眉：“现在没什么心情。”

“我们没有那么多时间。”玛奇玛的语气稍微缓和了一些。

“是你自己，不是我们。”光熙没有打算多做停留，双手插袋往家的方向走。

“恶魔刚死即可转生，人类和恶魔的力量又太过悬殊，对魔课这种头痛医头脚痛医脚的解决方案不过是饮鸩止渴。”橙发女子自然地走在光熙身旁。

“你何必这么在乎人类怎么样。”玛奇玛的耐心快耗尽了，光熙想。

“这就是我想找你谈的原因，大街上不方便谈话。”玛奇玛握住了光熙的手腕，停了下来。

光熙也随之停下了脚步，她回眸看着玛奇玛，夜风灌进金眸女子大敞着的风衣里，反而显得她更加单薄。

“那来我家吧。”被卷入身旁这个恶魔的游戏，就算知道路数又怎样，只能在推进中寻求一线生机。

“光熙啊，你真是越来越招人喜欢了。”玛奇玛微笑着握住了光熙的手，她可以感觉到对方僵了一下，可光熙的手心是暖的。

=============================

光熙的家里没有什么人味，除了常规家具家电，就是酒，放在床头柜上的酒也是大瓶烈酒，看起来重量不重质。

光熙把自己丢进沙发里，问在门口换鞋的女子要不要喝点什么。玛奇玛摇了摇头：“不会打扰你太久。”

独眼女子把修长的双腿架在沙发扶手上，找了个舒服的姿势看着坐在自己身旁的玛奇玛。

玛奇玛瞟了一眼被子都没叠的床：“抱歉了，你家也没别的地方可以坐。”

“你不嫌挤的话。”光熙兴致缺缺地歪着头，等待玛奇玛开始她的说教。

“你说的没错，我是不在乎人类如何。大部分恶魔把人类当食物，我把人类当成狗。”玛奇玛双手交握放在腿上，这双异人的金色眼瞳在昏暗的房间里显得很诡异。

“这个世界上大多数的恶魔是人类自己造出来的。人类越是利用恶魔的力量，他们对恶魔的恐惧就越强烈，而恐惧是恶魔力量的源泉，这样的恶性循环一直持续下去，平衡很快就会被打破。”

光熙的眼瞳依然幽暗，但玛奇玛看得出她有在听。

“有一天人类会亲手毁灭自己，而恶魔也会因为丧失了根源而彻底消失。”

深不可测的眼瞳轻微地颤抖了一下，光熙长长的睫毛翕动着，低声评论：“这不正好吗，都没了，也就扯平了。”

玛奇玛闻言轻笑着说：“这可不好，我刚对这个世界有点兴趣。”

独眼女子若有所思：“我大概明白你为什么对锯仔这么执着了。”

“这个世界，有根源性恶魔就足够了，没必要出现那么多莫名其妙的恶魔加速它的灭亡。”玛奇玛侧首看着半闭着眼的恶魔猎人，“你认同公安分派的任务，是因为你也在期待一个更好的温床。”

“你还真是喜欢断言啊，玛奇玛。”光熙的拇指在下唇唇角上缓缓摩挲。

“不是吗？”玛奇玛探手，温柔地爱抚着光熙被眼罩覆住的右眼。

诡异的感觉传遍了全身，解放恶魔力量的右眼被如此强大的力量触碰，压力大到麻痹了她的全身，只能感知到这副躯壳里加速跳动的心脏。

“所以，合作吗？”玛奇玛睥睨着她，金色的眼眸似乎带着催眠的力量。

“你知道的，面对锯仔我的力量杯水车薪。”光熙在动摇，除了直面被支配的恐惧，更多的是一种她从未体验过的陌生感觉。这种感觉给她带来了一阵诡异的愉悦，追根溯源，它来自与恶魔力量毫无瓜葛的人类躯体。

“一个人走夜路很寂寞，想结伴。”纤细的指尖将独眼女子额前凌乱的发丝梳理整齐，玛奇玛在光熙的注视下起身离开。


	3. 3

“最近你和玛奇玛小姐走得挺近的嘛。”今天的岸边难得没有烂醉。

“我和你一样，不擅长拒绝好看的女人。”高挑女子背靠着天台的栏杆，抬头望着飞鸟从自己的头顶成群掠过。

岸边摇了摇食指：“我才不会像你这样接近如此危险的女人。”

光熙瞟了他一眼，心说好像我有选择一样。

“我总觉得玛奇玛小姐在谋划着什么。”岸边皱着眉头说，偏过头就看到光熙一直在盯着自己的脸看，让他觉得自己脸上是不是有什么东西。

“刮刮胡子啊，明明挺帅一张脸。”她忽然没头没脑来了这么一句，说完就准备回办公室了。

“唉唉，不要岔开话题啊，你不觉得吗！光熙！”

“干这行脑袋放简单点儿才能活比较长，你还不明白吗。”

========================

水珠顺着瘦削的脸颊轮廓滴落，高挑女子拿毛巾揩干，戴上了眼罩。

岸边说得没错，她最近对玛奇玛的防备放松了不少。但现在看来，玛奇玛已经默认自己愿意帮她实现那个建立乌托邦的梦想了。

自己不该和这个女人有这么多瓜葛的……修长的双臂撑着湿漉漉的盥洗台，肢体撕裂、炮火连天，脑海中开始持续浮现出那些永远都无法抹掉的残酷画面……

其实对那女人来说都一样的吧，刀剑长矛也好，枪炮炸弹也罢，弩箭也是一样。折断了就折断了，哪怕沉入了海底的细沙中锈蚀甚至消失，对她来说都一样无所谓。

她只会说“好孩子，干得不错”。

那女人想要的只有电锯人抹煞恶魔的力量，其余的一切都是棋子。人类也好，恶魔也罢，全都是她的棋子罢了……人类对她来说是忠诚的狗，恶魔就不是了吗？

光熙，醒醒……

独眼女子痛苦地蹲在盥洗室里喘着粗气，她扶着刺痛的太阳穴，瞳孔紧张紊乱地收缩着。

恐惧在蔓延……停下，离开她，活下去……

「一个人走夜路很寂寞，想结伴。」

……这是什么感觉？剔除恶魔对比自己力量更强大的同类本能的恐惧之后，这种痛是什么？

冰凉修长的手指隔着眼罩抚摸着右眼，她找不到那天夜里被玛奇玛抚摸右眼的触感……

她震惊地瞪大了幽暗的眼瞳，与弓弩恶魔的融合堪称完美的她理论上是几乎不可能产生人类的感情的……不，这真是个天大的笑话。

她对一个纯粹的恶魔产生了好感。

============================

根源性恶魔总是贪婪的，但假使能献上充足的代价，哪怕能交换来它们一星半点的肉片，三流恶魔吞下后也能称霸一方。

而今天对魔课遭遇的就是这样的糟糕情况。最强一课死伤过半，战场被内阁直属恶魔猎人玛奇玛接管，她命令岸边带领幸存的一课成员全体撤离，自己则单枪匹马应对眼前食用了暗之恶魔肉片的血魔。

身着西装衬衣的女子从容地踏过了遍地残尸血海，从地上拾起了已经战死的最强恶魔猎人——光熙的头颅。

玛奇玛温柔地摘下了光熙的眼罩，将手探进了她的右眼眼窝……

“光熙，为我而战吧。”

玛奇玛拔出了暗金色的箭矢，将光熙的头颅抛向面前的血海。

下一瞬间，不远处的血魔身上已经千疮百孔。

“入夜之前解决它。”玛奇玛抱臂看着挡在自己身前的弓弩恶魔，除了纤细的女性躯干与修长的双腿，光熙的头部与手臂已经完全变成了弓弩的形状。

“你命令我的时候很讨厌。”光熙替她挡住血魔密集的血雨进攻，语气不快。

“是吗？我以为你也会很喜欢。”玛奇玛清秀的脸上带着干干净净的微笑，虽然一如既往没有什么温度。

============================

“你受伤了？”刚刚恢复人形的光熙披着外套，看到了玛奇玛大臂上的伤口。

伤口一旦沾上了血之恶魔的血液，哪怕是不死之身，愈合也会变慢。

“不碍事。”玛奇玛转过身，踏着尸体往回走。身后的高挑女子默不作声地将风衣脱了下来，裹住了受伤的女子。

鬓边略长的头发遮住了玛奇玛勾起的唇角。原来这就是光熙的弱点吗……

“这种泛滥的保护欲可是会害死你的。”玛奇玛低着头，双臂交叠在身前，她拉扯着风衣的两襟，长长的袖子随着夜风摇摆。

光熙一直觉得制服太拘束，一边解开了领带与白衬衣的上两枚扣子一边说：“说的也是，这种照顾对恶魔来说很多余。”

“我很喜欢。”玛奇玛回眸望着双手插袋的光熙。

月光下，橙发女子站在血海中，素来森冷的金眸此刻带着陌生的温度，照进了光熙的心底。

“来我家吧。”独眼女子提议道。

“这次我会在你家过夜。”玛奇玛的目光没有离开光熙慵懒深邃的眼睛，待她走到自己身旁，玛奇玛再一次牵了她的手。

“好。”光熙回握了她。

===========================

“我对痛觉不那么敏感。”玛奇玛暗示光熙包扎的时候不必这么小心翼翼。

“岸边年轻的时候很冒失，总是冲在我前面，每次回来都浑身是伤。”光熙轻缓地将上好药的绷带缠在橙发女子的大臂上，“我一直觉得男人皮糙肉厚，犯不着管他们。后来我帮他缝过一次伤口，那次他的脸上被开了个大口子，还被我揍了一拳。”

“人类那么脆弱，我却在这里给恶魔包扎像装饰一样的伤口。”独眼女子咬着医用胶布的一角，撕下一段固定好绷带。

“岸边明天会被你吓一大跳吧，迄今为止他都不知道你的真正实力。”

“……今天话有点多了，抱歉。”光熙半睁着眼，懒散地把手里的东西丢回了医疗包里。

“你愿意和我分享这些，我很欣慰。”玛奇玛靠在沙发上，侧首望着坐在她身旁若有所思的独眼女子。

“玛奇玛，你有从人类那边找到什么让你上瘾的东西吗？”长而直的睫毛给她幽暗的眼瞳又蒙上了一层阴影，“烟？酒？”

“我抽烟会被呛到，喝酒像喝水一样没感觉。”橙发女子若无其事地欣赏着光熙的侧颜，“还在找。”

光熙起身，关上明晃晃的白炽灯，点亮了床头的夜灯，再回到玛奇玛的身边：“你说要和我过夜，应该不是打算和我干瞪眼到天亮吧。”

玛奇玛闻言轻笑了一声，素手扶上光熙的衬衣领口，凑到她的耳边反问：“我们想试的不是同一件事吗？”

独眼女子抬手覆上了玛奇玛的手背……她偏过头，双唇触碰了橙发女子的薄唇。


	4. 4

【4】

玛奇玛与光熙背靠着背躺在床上。

雨。与光熙的亲近更像是一场细雨。

光熙很温柔，从始到终都没有过激的动作。她们之间的欲望好像是自然而然汇流的，玛奇玛甚至无需多么主动。

她依然能感受到余韵在身体里轻缓地荡漾，这是一种令她喜欢的舒服感觉。可她和光熙之间依然缺了点什么。

玛奇玛当然知道缺的那点是什么，毕竟支配恶魔唯有深谙人性才能无往不利。但她有自己万万不可以揭开的封印。

感觉到背后的人起身下床，她也翻了个身。光熙去冰箱里拿了些冰块，给自己倒了一杯烧酒回到床边。

独眼女子喝了一口，侧首看着侧卧在自己身旁的女人。长睫缓缓翕动，她把杯子递到玛奇玛跟前：“喝吗？”

玛奇玛抬手推开了杯子婉拒，撑起身子靠坐在床头。

光熙将烧酒杯子搁在床头柜，和她并肩坐着。

秒针滴答作响，房间里安静得诡异。

“你的回应太少了，我不知道怎么调整。”光熙双手交叠放在结实精瘦的腹部。

“你想得太多了。”橙发女子握住了光熙的手，拇指侧来回摩挲着对方的手背，“这和喝酒抽烟是一样的，来了感觉就跟着感觉走。”

“不一样，酒不会嫌我喝太快还是太磨蹭。”光熙垂眸看着她们握在一起的手，每一次与玛奇玛牵手，她都会感受到自己的心跳。

玛奇玛微笑着闭了一下眼，她抽回了手，扶着光熙的脸颊转向自己这边直视着对方慵懒的眼瞳：“你怎么做我都会喜欢。”

“是吗？”光熙反问道。

“这样以为就好，你就不会多想。”玛奇玛凑近了她，双唇衔着她的下唇，稍稍用力抿了一下，“和我试试吧。”

光熙轻舔了一下橙发女子的唇珠，翻身压住了玛奇玛，带着烈酒余韵的舌尖滑进了对方的齿关。

玛奇玛握紧了她的手，另一只手扶着她的后脑加深了这个吻，两人的舌激烈地纠缠在一起。

当光熙放松下来用热情来进攻的时候，她的性感越发鲜明了起来。修长的双腿，结实的三角肌，刀刻一般的锁骨，柔软而灵巧的舌，骨节分明的手指，燃烧着暗焰的眼神。

初次那一点空白正在被填满。玛奇玛闭上双眼享受着将她淹没的情欲，信号嘈杂的雪花屏开始逐渐变得清晰了起来，她用力收紧了手，留在掌心的温度不是弩箭的冰冷，而是光熙的温暖。

她睁开双眼，看到的是光熙深不见底的暗眸里倒映着自己的脸。只有她。

每个人都想要独占她，因而才会被她支配。她用以支配他人的方式，就是让对方以为自己对她来说是特别的存在。

弩箭恶魔对于支配恶魔来说不过是另一个可以被支配的存在罢了。

但光熙对于玛奇玛来说，是什么呢……

============================

跪坐在床上的橙发女子把脸埋进了光熙的肩窝里沉重地喘息着，光熙探手把薄被拉了过来，抖开披在了玛奇玛的肩头。

……她这泛滥的保护欲到底是哪里来的。玛奇玛心里暗暗道。

“我们相性不错。”玛奇玛侧首枕在光熙的肩头，清澈的声线撩拨着对方的耳膜。

“是蛮好的。”光熙的双手自然地环着玛奇玛纤细的腰，下意识收紧了些。

夜灯昏黄，冰凉的金色眼瞳轻微颤了一下，旋即黯淡了下来。

玛奇玛尚未支配未来恶魔的能力，却已经清楚地看到了她们的未来。

“光熙，再做一次。”长睫将橙发女子失焦的目光切得细碎，她沉下声要求道。

===========================

强化血之恶魔被讨伐之后的两天，玛奇玛都没有出现在对魔课。第三天，岸边正在收拾他和光熙的办公室，听到开门声抬头看了一眼来人……

“你这是什么哭丧的表情。”披着西装外套的高挑女子抱臂靠在门口看着老搭档。

“光熙？！”岸边把文件夹随手丢在桌边，一个箭步冲上去要拥抱光熙，左颊果不其然又结结实实挨了一拳。

“哎，这个力度不会错，我没醉！”岸边开心得又哭又笑，“今晚一起喝酒啊！我要好好庆祝我失而复得的大美女！”

光熙微微勾起唇角，拍了拍他的肩：“你请我请？”

“哪有大美女请客的道理，当然是我掏腰包！”

一整天岸边都哼着小曲，共事这么久，光熙很少看到岸边这么开心的模样。

直到晚上喝酒的时候岸边才问了光熙到底怎么死而复生的。

“忘了跟你说，我要是不动弹了，一定要回收我的脑袋。”光熙晃了晃酒杯，冰块碰撞杯壁发出清脆的声响。

“我以为你只是魔人而已。”岸边摸着长满胡茬的下颌惊叹道：“想不到你是武器人啊。真想见识一下你完全变身的战力。”

“那种情况还是越少越好。”独眼女子若有所思。她一直没有让岸边知道这件事就是因为她有绝对的自信不需要动用弩箭恶魔的力量也足够应付高等级的恶魔，没想到上次居然失手了。确实，如果自己动弹不得，必须有人帮她触发力量才行，而岸边是她最信赖的同伴……

“下次如果我又死在你之前了，不要犹豫，把手伸进我的右眼里，把那玩意拔出来。”

“我就知道你右眼不对劲。”

“我认真的。”

“我也认真的。”

“……”独眼女子瞟了他一眼，把半杯烈酒一口饮尽。

=========================

和岸边道别之后的光熙走在回家的路上。

夜已深了，街上行人寥寥。路灯拖曳着她的影子，显得她身形更加高挑。

一路上她都心不在焉，脑海里总是闪回那个橙发女人曼妙的身影。

她一直以为玛奇玛严谨守时，没想到那天她们一夜荒唐之后，那女人睁开眼第一句话是“累了，不去上班了”。

玛奇玛在她家住了两天，她家除了酒和电视什么都没有。她有看早间新闻的习惯，见玛奇玛还在睡，她就把电视声音调成了静音。

关上电视的时候，玛奇玛已经醒来，伏在她的肩头轻声说她实在太过温柔，温柔得都有些懦弱了，她握住了玛奇玛双腕压在床头，给了对方一个绵长的早安吻。

简单来讲，她们几乎不眠不休地做了两天三夜。

素白修长的手扶在门把上，高挑女子回首，只听到猫头鹰一声阴沉的鸣叫。


	5. 5

之后的半个月，光熙都没有再见到玛奇玛。毕竟是内阁直属恶魔猎人，不可能一直黏在东京。

“你有心事？”岸边擦干净刀身的血迹问身旁的高挑女子。

“为什么这么问？”踩着恶魔脑袋的光熙背靠着阳台围栏反问。

“你今天让猎物先手了。”男子把长刀收进背后的刀鞘，从风衣里掏出威士忌瓶递给她。

“越来越敏锐了啊，岸边。”独眼女子拧开瓶盖，饮了一口。

“听说玛奇玛小姐下一步打算对付枪之恶魔。”

“……”光熙没有搭话。

“届时日本将会成为战场，我很担心对魔课的实力到底能不能承受这样的冲击。”岸边终于道出了自己的担忧。

“你想得太复杂了。”独眼女子把酒瓶递还给岸边，“无论玛奇玛是不是打算对付枪之恶魔，只要国与国之间不停止利用恐惧来威慑他国，战争就无法避免。”

岸边似乎没有听进去，继续说：“但假如按照玛奇玛小姐的计划，日本将会掌握最多的枪之恶魔肉片……这计划如果成功，对日本而言未必是一件坏事。”

“岸边，别管她的计划如何，该退休的时候就退休。”独眼女子终于出言打断了他。

男子沉默片刻，自嘲道：

“我这种个性，恐怕很难活到领退休金的那天吧。”

光熙幽暗的眼瞳闪烁了一下，仰起脸无声地叹息。

=========================

次日，玛奇玛回到对魔课，光熙去递交了当月的讨伐报告。

“果然还是效率最高的二人组。”玛奇玛把报告放在桌角，双手交叠撑在桌上挡住了薄唇，金眸上下打量着站在办公桌前的高挑女子，“亲自来送报告，是有什么想对我说的吗？”

光熙倒也没有避讳，单刀直入：“没什么特别的，想见你了。”

玛奇玛垂眸轻笑，起身绕过办公桌走到她跟前，骨感的手扶上光熙的衬衫领口。光熙比自己高一些，玛奇玛稍稍踮起脚尖，素手绕到她颈后整理好领带与领口。

光熙可以感觉到玛奇玛近在咫尺的呼吸轻轻拂过自己的颈侧，她微微侧首，嗅到了橙发女子淡淡的发香。

末了，玛奇玛把领子折好，抚了抚她近乎直角的肩膀：“今晚来我家。”

光熙低头轻吻了一下橙发女子的唇作为回应，转身离开了办公室。

=========================

不同于自己那个只配睡觉的出租屋，玛奇玛的家又大又敞亮，沙发背后是一整面书柜。

光熙双手插袋站在沙发旁浏览着玛奇玛密密麻麻的藏书，史书、小说、诗歌、宗教教义……

玛奇玛把刚沏好的两杯红茶放在茶几上，靠坐在沙发上看着专心致志的光熙。

“我可以拿来看看吗？”独眼女子偏过头请示着房间的主人。

“可以啊。”玛奇玛端起自己的红茶杯，轻抿了一口。

高挑女子从书柜上取下一本装帧精美的硬皮书，快速翻了翻，刚准备放回去的时候，玛奇玛突然开口：“想不到你居然会对童话感兴趣。”

手腕被走到她身后的橙发女子握住，玛奇玛牵着她坐回沙发。玛奇玛有意无意地抚过她的手背，接过她手里的《安徒生童话》，翻到目录问身旁的女子：“这本书里你最喜欢哪个故事？”

“人鱼公主。”光熙低声回答。

“我也是。”女子垂眸微笑着说。

“不过从你家来看，你不像是个喜欢看书的人呢。”玛奇玛翻到人鱼公主那一页，侧首看着正在喝茶的独眼女子。

“以前看，因为没有别的途径获取信息。后来科技发达了，我就变了。变得对接收信息这件事很没耐心了。”光熙瞟到门口挂着的油画，是古斯塔夫·多雷的《失乐园》。

玛奇玛循着她的目光看了过去，光熙正注视着画中飞向乐园的撒旦，玛奇玛勾起唇角问她：“如果我读给你听呢？”

光熙闻言将目光移回到坐在自己身旁的撒旦：“求之不得。”

=====================

玛奇玛的声音清澈温柔，光熙把头枕在她的大腿上，长长的睫毛像蝶翼一样悠然地翕动。

“小人鱼把紫金帐篷的帘子掀开，那位美丽的新娘把头枕在王子的怀里睡着了。她弯下腰，在王子清秀的脸庞上吻了一下，再望望天空，朝霞渐渐明亮起来了。她看了看手中锋利的刀，又深情地看了王子一眼，他正在梦中囔囔的念着新娘的名字。小人鱼拿着刀的手在发抖……”玛奇玛忽然停了下来，她阖上了书本放在茶几上，垂眸看着光熙慵懒的眼眸。

葱根般的手指轻柔地理着光熙额前的刘海，玛奇玛低声问她：“如果是你，你会杀死王子吗？”

光熙与玛奇玛对视着，松散的精神深陷那双带着催眠力量的金眸：“你会吗？”

“我会。因为这是唯一一条纠正错误的路，而且已经透支太多由他人付出的代价。”玛奇玛微笑着回答。

“理智如你，从一开始就不会陷入‘把一切托付给爱情’的陷阱吧。”光熙抬手，指尖触及橙发女子的脸颊，顺着她温和圆润的颌骨轮廓滑下。

玛奇玛没有回答，她握住了光熙骨节分明的大手，用脸颊贴着她温暖的掌心。橙发美人闭上了双眼，长睫掩住了那双摄人心魄的金色眼瞳。

光熙幽暗的眼瞳闪烁了一下，如梦初醒，却仿佛依然在梦里。

自己也许下不去手杀死爱情。光熙想。


	6. 6

玛奇玛可以说是全公安最受欢迎的领导，对魔课里无论是谁似乎都很喜欢她，尤其是男性。

光熙时常能听到男同事们在讨论如何约到玛奇玛小姐，但岸边从来不参与。自己欣赏岸边是有原因的，她想。

岸边像一只潇洒的狼，强大、勇敢且敏锐，他很清楚自己该如何规避危险，虽然他一直紧盯着玛奇玛的动向，却始终控制着与玛奇玛之间的距离。

“因为接受玛奇玛小姐承诺的奖励的人都无法活着完成她的任务。”岸边和她聊天的时候是这么解释的，“她可不管那人是男是女，成年还是未成年。”

光熙安静听着，没有评论什么。恶魔毕竟是恶魔，玛奇玛为了达成目的自然不会在乎人类道德的约束，以岸边对那女人的理解，他早晚会察觉到玛奇玛并非人类。

======================

“你有心事。”玛奇玛扶了一下独眼女子的肩膀示意她停下来，自己撑起身体靠坐在床头，光熙见状干脆起身去倒酒了。

依旧是一杯烧酒加冰块，光熙背对着玛奇玛坐在床沿，饮了一大口，把剩下的半杯搁在床头柜上沉默不语。

橙发女子眨了眨眼，去牵光熙冰凉的手，感觉到对方想要收回手，她又稍稍收紧了些。房间很安静，她听得出光熙的呼吸声比平常沉了不少。

“光熙，你也知道人类即便不与枪之恶魔签订契约，私下也可以用钱交易买到枪支的吧。”玛奇玛没来由地提起了这件事，光熙的背影僵了一下。夜灯下，玛奇玛勾起唇角，她没有继续这个话题，任凭光熙去猜测这个例子到底与自己和岸边的闲聊有没有关系。

“同样的道理，我无需动用支配的力量，人与人之间也照样会形成支配的关系。”她一边说一边坐起身来，一手握着光熙的手，另一只手揽着光熙的肩膀带着对方倒回床上，翻身压上，“支配无处不在，而支配的要诀就在于，建立不平等的关系，并提出诱人的条件。”

“你想说什么？”光熙剑眉微微蹙起，看得出她并不想继续当前的话题。

“你有看过对人公安是如何训练警犬的吗？”玛奇玛并不急于终止话题安抚身下的人，她纤细的双手捧着光熙的脸，拇指轻轻摩挲对方清瘦的脸颊，“他们会一直命令警犬做同一件事，直到它做对了才能吃到零食。”

微张的唇被橙发女子的薄唇轻轻覆上，玛奇玛温柔地吻着她，就在她忍无可忍想要推开对方的时候，玛奇玛闭上了双眼抵住了她的额头……

她呼吸着对方温热的气息，怎么也没想到玛奇玛接下来的话语会紧紧捏住她的心脏——

“世间万物对我来说与犬无异，皆可支配。但光熙不同。我给你的提议，无论你做还是不做，既不会有奖励，也不会有惩罚。”

每一次的心跳都撞在肋骨上，陌生的愉悦感令光熙打从灵魂感到恐惧，却又欲罢不能……她想听到更多。

“小人鱼想要得到的，我同样无法给你，就像我们之间无法签订契约一样，不是不想，而是不能。我能给光熙的，就只有平等地对待。”玛奇玛贴着她的唇，一字一句地把情话喂给了她。接着，橙发恶魔的舌尖抵着独眼女子的齿关，此刻的光熙已经无法再抗拒她，只得放行，让它滑了进去与自己的舌纠缠在一起。

光熙从未体验过如此刻这般激烈的情绪。她耳边的低喘声是如此悦耳，哪怕将她溺死在这惊涛骇浪里她都不会有丝毫怨言。玛奇玛紧紧拥抱着她，指尖压在她柔韧的背肌上，留下一道道红痕。

强烈愉悦背后那一丝疼痛令光熙想起了约翰·弥尔顿《失乐园》中的撒旦，纵然拥有令人无法抗拒的魅力，本质依然是个满口谎言的邪恶魔鬼。即便是个谎话连篇的恶魔，却仍然令人无法拒绝。

汗水蛰得她左眼生疼，她身下刚刚高潮的恶魔一边平复着喘息一边抬手用手腕帮她拭干了额角的汗。

她带着复杂而激烈的情绪低头吻住了玛奇玛，末了轻轻咬了一下对方的下唇。

“不错的体验。”玛奇玛微笑着紧紧拥住她，把脸埋进了她的颈窝。

======================

光熙组的工作还是一如既往棘手，基本都是其他组无法应付或者已经出现伤亡的烂摊子。岸边咬着绷带包扎好大臂血流如注的伤口，抱怨道要是对魔课有十个光熙就好了。

“武器人融合度不同。”光熙看着又挂彩了的岸边，幽幽地说。

“好啦我知道我们光熙大人最厉害啦。”岸边穿上风衣，把武器整理好准备回对魔课。

路上他问光熙是不是在和玛奇玛谈恋爱，光熙侧首看了他一眼，面无表情地反问他人老了是不是就变八卦了。

“这世道是怎么了，我们这些昔日英俊潇洒的青年一个个都熬成了老光棍，美女却在和另一个美女约会。光熙大人，如果玛奇玛小姐背叛了你，请务必记得我一直在这里等着你……”果不其然他脸上又挨了光熙一拳。

“没门。”光熙第一千零一次毫不留情地驳回了他的幻想。

======================

“这次的任务会非常危险，是吞噬枪之恶魔肉片的强化恶魔，不过我这里有关于恶魔能力的情报，并且会派遣特异课的魔人进行协助。”玛奇玛把情报交给了二课队长。

队长双手接过情报簿，犹豫了片刻，还是开口请求：“这次任务结束之后，能否请玛奇玛小姐参加一下二课队员们的庆功宴？属下也知道玛奇玛小姐工作很忙，如果抽不出时间也没关系……”

“当然可以，努力去做吧，只要任务成功我一定会到场。”玛奇玛微笑着应允。

二课队长受宠若惊，红着脸忙不迭道谢，出门的时候正好撞见刚回来汇报任务的光熙，两人礼貌地打了个招呼。

消失了。看到玛奇玛承诺给其他人奖励时那种令她烦闷的感觉。

明知是谎言，依然甘之如饴……支配的力量真是可怖。而更可怕的是她已经知道，玛奇玛还未曾对她使用过支配之力。

光熙慵懒地垂着眼眸，把报告递到了玛奇玛跟前。

“晚上来我家吧，给你读书。”玛奇玛仰起脸笑着迎上了她深沉复杂的目光。


	7. 7

光熙又来到了玛奇玛的家，玛奇玛帮她把风衣收进衣帽间就去给她沏茶了，她换鞋的时候抬头看到了窗台上的几株花草。

花土有点干了。她拿起花盆旁的浇花壶，去厨房接了些水帮玛奇玛把那几盆花都浇了。

“你又爱心泛滥了。”玛奇玛把茶放在茶几上走近高挑女子，语气有些调侃。

“忙的话就只养仙人掌好了。”光熙倒也不示弱，悠然地把壶放回原处，转身注视着玛奇玛。

她看到玛奇玛挽着鬓发低头轻笑，不自觉也勾起了唇角。

每次来玛奇玛的家过夜，光熙总有种切实在生活的感觉，这和她刀口舔血的日常对比起来过于鲜明。但事实上与玛奇玛相处比她的猎魔日常危险千百倍，这让光熙觉得十分讽刺。

“今天打算念本小说。”玛奇玛在书架前细心挑选着，光熙则坐在她身后喝着红茶等她。

“你读过《种子与播种者》吗？”玛奇玛从书架上取下那本书，伏在沙发背上问光熙。

独眼女子白衬衣的袖管被挽了起来，露出一截肌肉线条分明的小臂，她把红茶杯放在桌上，侧过身把修长的胳膊搭在沙发背上，接过玛奇玛手中的小说飞快地翻看了一下。

“可能看过吧，不太记得了。好像是讲第二次世界大战的。”光熙把书还给已经坐在她身旁的玛奇玛，在对方的金眸中捕捉到一丝欣赏。

“我以为这世界上已经不存在还记得‘第二次世界大战’的人了。”玛奇玛用指尖轻抚着书名，低声说，“光熙不愧是电锯人无法抹煞的存在。”

“虽然理解你想用锯仔的力量建立新世界的志向，但遗忘了一切的世界听起来蛮无趣的。”光熙双手交握搭在大腿上看着前方，任凭目光失去焦距。

“你说的没错，忘记历史是可悲的，忘记历史会让人变得无知又愚蠢。但无知才无畏，无知才快乐。”橙发女子终止了这个话题，打开了书。

“这本书得花几天才能读完。”玛奇玛看了看最后一页的页码，意有所指。

光熙偏过头，与她对视片刻后开口：“只要你不嫌我每天来你家很烦。”

“真招女人喜欢。”玛奇玛评论道，她身旁的独眼女子欣然接受了这个评价。

======================

光熙不知道玛奇玛给她念这本小说的用意是什么，但如果玛奇玛想要念这本，她自然也没什么意见。

玛奇玛给她念的是原版小说，她很庆幸自己活得够久，能听懂英文，不然如此温柔的声音念着自己听不懂的内容恐怕只有催眠效果。

不知道是不是有意而为，玛奇玛把所有紧张的剧情都念得很平缓，但这并不影响听者感受战俘营里所发生的一切是多么压抑。

劳伦斯和塞利阿斯到底能否活着走出战俘营呢？光熙不知道，但她直觉认为塞利阿斯一定会死，因为塞利阿斯这个人物被描写得犹如太阳神阿波罗一般理想。

从周一开始，玛奇玛每天晚上都会给她念一章，周日晚上踏进玛奇玛的家门的时候，光熙恍然间发觉想听玛奇玛给她读书这件事或许已经悄然间成了她的习惯。

而今天章节的剧情也是她最为期待的一章。

由于英军俘虏队长希克斯利拒绝提供战俘中军械师和能操纵大炮的军官的名单，战俘营看守所长官世野井打算处死他。这是迄今为止最扣人心弦的剧情了……她看着玛奇玛手中的书本，这本书也已经接近尾声。

“Before I could speak he spoke to me in a low and reassuring voice as if he were still hearing the music in his ear. He said: ‘I’m going to stop it now. It’ll be all right. But whatever happens do nothing about me. Remember, nothing. Goodbye.（在我说话之前，塞利阿斯好像正在听音乐一般用低沉又令人安心的声线对我说话。他说：“我这就去阻止处刑。一切都会好的。但无论发生什么都不要管我。记住，不要管。再见。”）’”玛奇玛把书翻到下一页，停顿了一下。

光熙知道，今晚她就能得知塞利阿斯的结局了……这是他与那个疯狂残酷的、对塞利阿斯抱有特殊倾慕感情的日本军官世野井命运的终章。

_ 「塞利阿斯当着所有俘虏和日本兵的面，冲向了世野井……」 _

“Amazement then gave way to consternation and he cried out a command in English that was also a plea: ‘You – officer – go – back, go back, go back!’

（世野井的惊愕变成了恐慌，他用英语大喊着命令、同时也是恳求：‘你-军官-退-下，退下，退下！’）

But Celliers went on to place himself between Hicksley-Ellis and Yonoi and said something quietly and unhurriedly to Yonoi.

（但塞利阿斯坚持把自己置于希克斯利和世野井之间，对世野井轻声却不紧不慢地说了些什么。）

Yonoi appeared not to have heard him. He shrieked again: ‘You – go back, back, back!’ like someone trying to scare a ghost.

（世井野似乎没有听到他说什么。他再次尖叫道：‘你-回去，退下，退下！’好像试图驱灵一样。）

Celliers shook his head quietly and went on staring at him steadily as a disarmed hunter might stare a growling lion straight in the face. Perhaps more in terror than in anger, Yonoi raised his sword and knocked Celliers down with the flat of it. The crack on his head rang out like a pistol-shot to be followed by another exhortation to Celliers to go back. Dazed, Celliers struggled to his feet, swayed and half-turned as if to obey – then swung around suddenly. He took a couple of paces back towards Yonoi, put his hands on Yonoi’s arms and embraced him on both cheeks rather like a French general embracing a soldier after a decoration for valour.

（塞利阿斯默默摇头，继续坚定地注视着他，就像一个缴了械的猎人直勾勾地盯着一头正在咆哮的雄狮。或许恐惧多于愤怒，世野井举起了他的武士刀用刀背击倒了塞利阿斯。他头上遭遇的重击听起来就像一声枪响一样震耳欲聋，接踵而来的是又一次劝诫塞利阿斯退后。头晕目眩，塞利阿斯挣扎着站了起来，踉跄着旋踵好像终于要服从——然后突然转过身。他朝着世野井的方向后退了几步，将他的双手扶上了世野井的手臂亲吻了对方的两颊，像是法国将军表彰作战勇猛的士兵之后的贴面礼那样。）

”

玛奇玛停了下来，她半阖上书本，侧首望着身旁的独眼女子。

她第一次在光熙的脸上看到了错愕，接着，光熙微微勾起唇角，长而直的睫毛垂了下来，幽暗的眼瞳波光潋滟……

玛奇玛没有说什么，而是翻开书继续念了下去，直到念完了整本书。

_ 「英军俘虏队长希克斯利获救了，塞利阿斯被处以活埋极刑，只有头颅露在外面被风吹日晒。塞利阿斯死前，世野井来到他身边，向他行了军礼，并割去他一撮头发。 _

_ 再后来，战争结束了，世井野被作为战犯接受了审判，他认为自己即将被宣判死刑，于是将塞利阿斯的头发托付给了劳伦斯，希望对方能在自己死后将这个遗物寄回自己祖先的灵堂供奉在那里，这样能给塞利阿斯的灵魂一个家。最终世井野没有被判处死刑，取而代之的是七年监禁。四年后，世井野被赦免，劳伦斯将塞利阿斯的头发寄给了身在日本的他。」 _

是夜，光熙是拥抱着玛奇玛入睡的。直到玛奇玛在她怀里睡着，她才轻轻吻了对方的额头，闭上眼睛。


	8. 8

玛奇玛站在办公室窗前眺望着远处的飞鸟，可支配的鸟兽数量在降低，这代表着她的耳目范围在逐渐缩小，她可以清楚地感受到这种变化。

这是她从降世以来最幸福的一段时光，她开始感受到这副人形躯体里一些人类独有的鲜活感情。一开始，她只喜欢光熙温暖的掌心。后来她开始喜欢被光熙拥抱，把头靠在光熙的肩上。光熙会在下雨天给她打伞，知道她抽烟会呛到之后从不在她面前抽烟，身上的烟味也淡了许多。

燕雀们挣脱了她的束缚，一只又一只……她的力量在逐渐流失。

如果这个世界没有利用、威胁、压迫与恐吓，她应该只是一个弱小的恶魔吧。

然而在这个世上，她是强大又骄傲的支配恶魔，她能走上现在踏着的这条路，正是因为她对自己的力量极端自信。

但就像人类无法理解无所不能的吸血鬼为什么会那么容易被阳光晒伤一样，恐怕也没有人能理解她对光熙保护欲的免疫力是多么糟糕。

依恋、渴望被理解，当她开始从那些会降低她心理地势的感情中体会到快乐的时候，她与光熙苦苦维系的天平就已经失衡了。

玛奇玛已经站在了悬崖边，再往后退一步就是万丈深渊。

也许错就错在她从一开始就不愿意支配光熙。她舍不得用支配之力碾碎这样一个有趣的灵魂。

只是她确实太骄矜，没有预料到自己会因为这点不舍而落到现在这步田地。

橙发女子双手撑着窗台轻轻叹息……身后用以支配他人那些数不胜数的无形锁链已经开始变成了她的桎梏，而当下她能做的，唯有重新站回制高点，用绝对的力量砸碎桎梏夺回主动权。

只能如此，成为支配万物的女王是她踏上这条不归路的宿命。

======================

光熙喜欢周日，虽然她恍然发现自己无论工作日还是周末都总是在和恶魔打交道。

清晨，玛奇玛揉着惺忪睡眼往她肩头蹭了蹭，她很大方地张开手臂把橙发女子揽在怀里。熹微晨光穿过薄薄一层窗帘朦朦胧胧铺进卧室，她的银发几乎被照得透亮。

光熙的眼睛失焦地望向窗，早晨的阳光是明亮而温暖的颜色，像极了玛奇玛昨晚睡前亲吻她时的眼神。

她不敢确信，自己是不是正在和玛奇玛热恋。

光熙当然知道自己是爱着玛奇玛的，但她不知道玛奇玛这样纯粹的恶魔是否存在“爱情”这种感情。

敏锐的她发现玛奇玛近来变了不少。在听到《种子与播种者》终章的时候，光熙已经理解了玛奇玛给自己念这部小说的用意。

深陷黑暗的心渴望被爱救赎，同时又恐惧那份本不该存在的爱。

也许会被玛奇玛拒绝一辈子吧，她想。

这时，怀里的女子醒来了。玛奇玛撑起身子，橙色的长发披散在肩头，光熙的手扶上她的纤腰，绕到她的背后轻抚腰窝。

她一边扎着头发一边让光熙不要闹，银发女子也坐起身，不以为意地拉近她们之间的距离，望入玛奇玛那双勾魂摄魄的金眸。

光熙微微一笑，吻上了玛奇玛的薄唇。

“今天出去约会。”玛奇玛贴着她的唇说。

“想怎么样我都陪你。”怀里的女子是货真价实的撒旦，光熙承认，只要靠近玛奇玛，她就很难招架想要亲近对方的冲动。

玛奇玛叹了一口气，把下巴搁在她的肩膀上歪头靠在她的颈窝——

“你这样，我会舍不得你。”

光熙的肩微微僵了一下，旋即收紧了环在她腰上的手臂：“我的荣幸。”

======================

她们像普通情侣一样吃甜品，看电影，散步，晚上去酒吧喝了一杯才回去。

一路上玛奇玛都挽着光熙的胳膊，两人聊着爆米花电影和新闻里那些无聊的事，对她们而言颇有打发时间的感觉。

一整天，光熙都以为自己身边的女子只是个名叫玛奇玛的漂亮姑娘：在政府做文员工作，喜欢文学艺术，高雅但不傲慢，对时事也蛮关心的，喜欢吃的甜品是提拉米苏。

送玛奇玛回家的路上，光熙失控地幻想着那些不可能存在的“假如”。不老不死之身的她也许永远不会去染指一个人类，她不想面对寿命的不平等带来的麻烦。

但就算面对身为支配恶魔的玛奇玛，她也不愿意主动去面对这段感情带来的麻烦。

正如玛奇玛评价的那样，对于感情她是懦弱的。

告别的时候，玛奇玛倚在她怀里，握着她的手放在自己的心口。

今天的一切都像是一场仪式，一场玛奇玛为她们这段意料之外的感情准备的豪华葬礼。

“明天见。”玛奇玛松开了她的手，望入她幽暗的眼眸向她道别。

光熙知道，明天再见的时候，自己也许就只是一个藏着弓弩恶魔的躯壳罢了。

所以她在玛奇玛转身的时候握住了对方的手腕将恶魔拉回了自己的怀底，骨节分明的双手捧着玛奇玛的脸颊吻了下去。

玛奇玛平静地回应了她突然的吻，唇分，橙发女子抬手抚摸着光熙的脸颊……

“你太聪明了，真令人不舍。”

“再见了。”光熙的手覆上她的手背，向她道别后转身离开了。

======================

之后的每一步都像是在朝着死亡前行，但比起初次与支配恶魔见面时的恐惧，她已经坦然了许多。

并不是因为她接受自己即将变成一具行尸走肉的命运，而是因为她了却了许多遗憾，那些她身为不老不死的武器恶魔宿体的遗憾。

她不得不承认，玛奇玛在她生活在这世间冗长又不断重复的日日夜夜刻下了不可磨灭的印记。

只可惜，“救赎恶魔”只存在于文学作品的理想世界里……

她刚走上二楼，一名高大的男子匆匆忙忙从楼下三步并作两步追上了她。

“岸边……？”没来由地，她感到有些不安。

“日本告急。”岸边严肃地皱起眉头，拉着她跑上了天台。


	9. 9

“光熙，我们必须行动了。”岸边焦虑地握紧了拳向光熙解释着，“我的线人发现了玛奇玛的秘密，我拿到了胶片，千真万确……”

接着，他向光熙说出了对方最不想听到的事实——

“玛奇玛已经精神控制了内阁，日本的处境很危险。”

树林里窸窸窣窣的声响在逐渐变大，光熙的瞳孔猛地一缩……她忽然想起了之前玛奇玛没来由提到了枪之恶魔，顿时明白玛奇玛能提及只有她和岸边两人之间的对话内容并非偶然……

“听着岸边，从现在开始，不许离开我的视线，一秒也不行！”

岸边愕然怔住，他从未见到精神如此紧张的光熙……下一刻，树林里的飞鸟鸣叫着冲向了夜空，黑压压一片盘旋在他们的头顶。

光熙“啧”了一声，这是最出乎她意料的棘手展开了。

盘旋的飞鸟落地聚集，散开的时候，手持长刀的橙发恶魔已经现身在岸边身前。

岸边正准备掏枪，光熙一跃而起，迅雷不及掩耳地从岸边背后拔出了武士刀，格挡住了玛奇玛的攻击。

刚刚拔出手枪的岸边额角开始渗出冷汗，玛奇玛的速度超越了高等级的魔人，这是他万万没想到的。如果不是光熙出手，现在的他已经身首异处了。

“这下难看了。”森冷的金眸扫过光熙和岸边的脸，“不过也好，一次解决两个麻烦。”

岸边的脑海里飞速搜寻着对策，就算他和光熙一起对付玛奇玛，实力差距之悬殊也许依然超乎他的想象。

这时，光熙让他靠近些。岸边本以为光熙已经有了对策，打算跟他交代计划，没想到他刚一靠近，光熙就用刀柄把他打昏了过去……

接着，高挑女子把武士刀扔在了地上，挡在岸边身前看着玛奇玛——

“别杀他，让我做什么都可以。”

恶魔冷笑了一声，沉吟了片刻，金瞳直视着光熙的眸子……

“跪下，舔我的鞋，我就放过他。”

银发女子的神情并无波动，毫不犹豫地应允：“可以，只要你遵守诺言。”

“诺言？你我之间是无法签订契约的，如今的你没有资格和我谈条件。”橙发恶魔用力把长刀杵在了身旁伸了个懒腰，长睫半掩邪气的眼瞳，“我要是改主意了，你又拦得住吗？”

光熙沉默了。月光太柔和，照不出她慵懒眼眸里的情绪。死神踩着流逝的时间悄无声息地迫近，她终于抬起头开口承认了：“对不起，一直以来是我太懦弱了，不敢对你袒露内心。”

“这个筹码用得很笨啊，光熙。”玛奇玛不以为然地评价道。

光熙摇了摇头，继续说了下去。而她接下来的话并非恶魔猜测的那些甜言蜜语——

“你无法接受我的爱的原因是因为一旦接受了平等的爱，你就会丧失支配的力量。支配者去寻求平等的爱，本身就是一个伪命题。要么放弃支配者的地位，要么永远不去触碰爱情。”

玛奇玛的金眸颤抖了一下，旋即不快地蹙起了眉头。

“一直以来，我都不想妨碍你。哪怕你永远不接受我的爱，我也希望能陪在你身边。我明知道我们很难维系生理上的浅薄关系，却懦弱地把结束这一切的责任丢给了你。”光熙小心翼翼地向前挪了一步，玛奇玛的眼中闪烁着复杂的情绪，直到她捕捉到了一丝不舍，她才走近了玛奇玛，将对方拥入怀中。

橙发女子无力地挣扎了一下，想要推开她。光熙闭上眼，坚定地收紧了双臂。接着，玛奇玛听到了那句从本质上改变两人关系的“我爱你”……

夜风穿过树叶沙沙作响，林中的鸟开始躁动不安，在光熙说出“让我来保护你”的一刹那，它们被释放了，四散而逃飞离了那片本不属于它们的树林。

橙发女子双手无力地垂在身侧，她仰起脸，从降世以来，她从未体验过力量如此孱弱的感觉，几乎被击溃……她集中精神，用尽全力扯住了维系不死之身最重要的锁链，守住了最后一丝反败为胜的希望。但她很清楚，如果此时光熙与她反目，自己大概也只有五成的胜算罢了。

“世间万物皆有代偿，换取无上力量的同时，也必然需要献祭同等的代价。万物都不该逆势而为。”玛奇玛的双眸失焦地望着夜空，在光熙怀中喃喃，“人鱼公主用自己的声音换来了双腿，却因而失去了一切化成了泡沫。光熙的爱注定不属于我，是我非要逆天而为。”

橙发女子颤抖着抬起双臂，攀上了光熙的背，然后交锁……

“真好啊，你实现了我一直以来无法说出的愿望。”

她们在月下紧紧相拥，好像时间就此停滞了一般……直到玛奇玛松开光熙之后从地上拔出了刀，踉跄地向后退了一步。

光熙依旧没有任何敌意，望着玛奇玛的眼神带着对方熟悉的温度：“谢谢你愿意接受我的爱，哪怕只有一瞬间。”

“我与日本内阁大臣的契约已经建立，所有对我的伤害会被转化成日本国民的疾病与事故，而毁约的恶魔只有死路一条。”玛奇玛别开了眼，语气带着些许遗憾与落寞，“事到如今已经透支了太多由他人付出的代价了。除了接着走下去，我别无选择。”

光熙沉默了片刻，抬手轻抚玛奇玛的脸颊：“那么，答应我，你这一世不可以杀岸边。”

长而卷翘的睫毛下，金色的眼瞳闪烁着仿佛不属于她的脆弱感情，玛奇玛抚着光熙的手，感受着从始至终都令她着迷的温度：“我答应你。那你也答应我一件事。”

银发女子用拇指轻轻拭去了玛奇玛眼尾的泪，怜爱地应道：“无论是什么，我都答应你。”

“如果我有幸得以转生，你要找回我，好好爱我，不要让我再走上今天这条路。”

光熙倾身靠近她，轻轻吻上了她的唇——

“一定。”

唇分，玛奇玛细若蚊呐地对光熙说了句什么，之后抬起头看着光熙，露出了幸福的微笑。

玛奇玛握紧了手中的刀，一道寒光闪过，银发女子的头颅滚落在地。

悬着下弦月的夜空下，鲜血溅在橙发恶魔苍白的脸颊上，她蹲下身，小心地捧起恋人的头颅，将其紧紧拥入怀中。


	10. 10

“单体记忆操作倒不算什么难事。如果是玛奇玛小姐一人的话，作为代偿，你将从此再也记不住他人的长相，这个代价你能接受吗？”记忆恶魔与前来拜访的内阁直属恶魔猎人交涉着。

“当然可以。”玛奇玛欣然接受。

片刻之后，玛奇玛睁开了双眼，冰冷的金眸令记忆恶魔打了个寒噤。

爱情、依赖、害怕失去、渴望被理解，当那些不该存留在支配恶魔体内的情感消失之后，玛奇玛又重新找回了自己至高无上的力量。

“记忆恶魔啊，和我签订契约吧。从今往后，你就是我的从属。”玛奇玛勾起唇角邪笑着说——

“我命令你。”

==========================

岸边坐在空荡荡的办公室里喝着闷酒。光熙离职了，听说是回中国了。

“追了大半辈子，到头来连个道别也没跟我说啊。”岸边晃了晃空酒瓶，颓然靠回椅背。

而另一边，玛奇玛手捧盛着光熙头颅的精致盒子出现在了北京，对面前来接洽的特务头目也带了两个包袱过来。

关于交易内容，他们早已谈妥。用与弓弩恶魔融合得炉火纯青的武器人光熙，交换中国持有的两名改造武器人，矛与剑。

虽然不知道玛奇玛葫芦里卖的什么药，但中国方面认为这是一笔不能更划算的交易，于是爽快地答应了下来。

“记忆已经清洗过了，放心用。”玛奇玛接过两个包袱随手丢给了跟班，“不过你得双手捧着这个盒子，惹她不高兴的代价可是很大的。”

“这有什么所谓，他们都不算人。”特务哂笑了一声，单手拎起盒子准备离开，忽然感觉肩膀一沉被人拽了回来……

“我让你双手捧着。”

被那双凛冽彻骨的金色眼瞳紧盯着的特务瞬间脊背发凉，除了恐惧以外头脑一片空白，唯唯诺诺地双手捧起盒子落荒而逃。

==========================

银发女子从冰冷的铁床上醒来。她回头看了看牢房外面的人，用中文问道：“这是哪里？”

“香港。你的第一个任务在这里。”特务隔着监狱铁栏丢了一张纸条进来，银发女子捡起来看了看，慵懒地提着条件：“给我个住所，否则免谈。”

“笑话，没有你讨价还价的……”话音未落，他的身上已经被开了几个窟窿，银发女子把狱门上拆下来的铁栏丢在了血泊里。

这时，黑暗中走出一个身材矮胖的男人。

“住所嘛，当然不成问题。”身着将帅军装的男人友善地向她伸出手，“光熙小姐，合作愉快。”

光熙默然与他握手算是回礼。

“金钱也好，军衔也好，你想要的，本帅一定会尽力满足。”男人阴鸷地说，“只要你把该消失的存在全都办掉。”

“给我准备三把像样的刀。”光熙把手中的纸条捏成团丢进了身旁的火炉。

==========================

玛奇玛，这个名字经常出现在光熙的脑海里。这个女人的真身是支配恶魔，她完全不想和这么危险的恶魔共事因此提了离职。在她提交离职报告后，玛奇玛问了她的就职意向，她说她想回国，女人就把她的头砍了下来送回了中国。

也许当初应该和那个女人说自己想“完整”地回国。

她时常困惑，这个没见过几面的坏脾气前领导为什么会给她留下如此深刻的印象。

回国之后，光熙时常陷入失眠状态，每每闭上双眼，她都会被一种强烈的缺失感侵蚀。她与玛奇玛之间似乎有过什么约定，但她认为这很荒谬，因为武器人和恶魔之间是无法达成契约的。

光熙执行任务的效率很高，很快就给自己换来了不错的住所、高档香烟和洋酒。但她还是缺女人，又不想碰麻烦的人类。

所以她从任务对象里收了几个魔人作为女伴。

光熙从未料想收服魔人是这么容易的事。她总是在用同样的、想不起从哪里学来的方法：以强大的力量压制住对方，建立不平等的关系，并提出诱人的条件。但这种方法无往不利，每个魔人都对她死心塌地。

她与龙、屏翠以及科斯莫之间的关系要说复杂，其实并不复杂。一起狩猎，她们陪自己睡觉，自己护她们周全。

光熙喜欢这样简单的关系。

有时她会怀念远在日本的岸边，不知道那家伙现在在和谁喝酒。

这样腐烂悠闲的生活周而复始无限循环，直到有一天，她收到了一项去日本活捉锯仔的任务……

“啧。”光熙把烟头在烟灰缸里捻灭，因为她又想起了那个令她无端感到焦虑的名字——玛奇玛。

==========================

任务失败了，光熙的四个魔人同伴全数战死，作为弓弩恶魔宿体的她被玛奇玛回收并支配，与电锯人激战战败后失去了意识。

等光熙再度醒来的时候，她又回到了香港。

据特务说元帅花了重金请猎人把她从日本的废墟里回收了回来，而且很幸运，不仅没有被追责，元帅还给她发了不少奖金，升了军衔。

她知道，这并非因为自己有多幸运，而是因为“庇佑”日本的支配恶魔玛奇玛已经死了。无论自己有没有功，这对中国乃至世界其他强国来说都是一件值得庆祝的事情。

只是她又回归了孤身一人，而且最糟糕的是，不知出于什么原因，她终于想起了自己和玛奇玛之间的约定——

「如果我有幸得以转生，你要找回我，好好爱我，不要让我再走上今天这条路。」

她和玛奇玛之间一定有过一段复杂且令人头痛的关系，光熙默默把酒杯放回柜子顶。人海茫茫，谁知道她投胎会投到哪里去啊。银发女子兴致寥寥地披上风衣出门散步。

她走在路上，不自觉地观察着路过的每个人，天黑了才回家。她把自己抛进了柔软的床垫里，自嘲地哂笑。明明知道这么找不可能找到还做蠢事，不会是因为最近死得太频繁脑袋已经坏掉了吧。

隔天，她坐飞机去上海执行任务。完成任务之后她百无聊赖地在外滩闲逛，忽然，一个黑发小女孩跌跌撞撞地跑到她身旁，紧紧攥住了她宽大的裤管：“姐姐姐姐，有坏叔叔要抓我！”

小女孩抬起头来，那双熟悉的金眸令光熙的心猛地漏跳了一拍……

震惊之余，光熙安抚地摸了摸小女孩的头顶，望向追到自己跟前的老搭档。

“好久不见啊，光熙。把她交给我吧。”岸边开门见山地问她要人。

高挑女子闻言侧身挡在了女孩的跟前，幽幽地开口：“拐卖儿童在哪都要被判刑的啊，岸边。”

岸边摆了摆手：“可别瞎说，你还不了解我吗，我是打算避免下一次世界大战。”

光熙似笑非笑地拒绝了他：“我来照顾她比交给你更让我安心。”

“为什么？”

“因为你太弱了。”

“……真是一如既往得过分。”

==========================

“姐姐，你叫光熙是吗？我叫那由多。”小女孩趴在她的背上，玩着她银色的低马尾辫。

“不，你叫玛奇玛。”挂了彩的光熙心情似乎不大好，岸边再老还是很滑头，加上那家伙是拼了命想要和自己抢支配恶魔，她的小臂和大腿上都挨了几刀，左颊也结结实实被揍了一拳。除了对付锯仔，她不记得自己有生之年还有哪次如此狼狈。

“马骑马？”那由多叼着光熙的头发困惑地重复着。

“嗯。还有，我的头发不能吃。”银发女子背着她走向机场值机柜台。

“一张成人票一张儿童票，飞香港。”

【END】


End file.
